Talk:Marco's Devil Fruit
Title I think if Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Pheonix is truely it's name, I think we should change the title of the article to that. ( 00:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC)) :Yeah, well, I can't move it due to the page already exists. Tried to use the "move" function, but didn't work, so had to ask an admin to do it. Yatanogarasu 00:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I looked, and when I typed in the name of this Devil Fruit, it redirected me to the Devil Fruit section on Marco's page. Unless there is a possibility to remove that redirection. ( 01:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC)) There is NOT the name of Marco's DF in Green. --Klobis 02:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious about something. If we gave Jack's Zou Zou no Mi a model (I know Nekomamushi said it was Zou) without it's proper name being mentioned, why can't we do the same for Marco? We know it's a Zoan. It's a bird type (Tori Tori no Mi) and we KNOW it's a Phoenix......Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix. I know some would say it's speculation, but ALL 3 are FACTS. Zoan, bird typed Zoan & Phoenix. I'm just wondering...... Kyroux (talk) 15:38, January 2, 2017 (UTC) We've had the Zou Zou no Mi NAMED BY A CHARACTER IN THE SERIES. 16:21, January 2, 2017 (UTC) I said that..........but again, the only thing Nekomamushi said was "I see...the ancient form of the Zou Zou no Mi..." He never said "I see...the ancient form of the Zou Zou no Mi....Model: Mammoth". So to be fair, if we're going to "speculate" about the mammoth part based on what we could physically see, then we should be able to do that same in regards to a Bird typed Zoan '''user named Marco the '''PHOENIX.....Bird+Zoan = Tori Tori no Mi, if my One Piece math is correct. Him being a Pheonix is obvious for obvious reasons. I just don't understand the reason that his Devil Fruit doesn't have a page yet. I'm assuming we have to wait for a character in the series to actually use the words "Tori Tori no Mi" in reference to Marco to actually make the page happen...........But this was just on my mind, so I had to ask. Kyroux (talk) 20:13, January 2, 2017 (UTC) We got a character saying "this person has a model of SPECIFIC DF" with Jack, we got "oh it's a mythical zoan whooo" with Marco. No actual name, we don't put it on. We discussed this at length when his ability was shown. We name it when we see it be named in the series. 20:34, January 2, 2017 (UTC) So again, what I said............"I'm assuming we have to wait for a character in the series to actually use the words "Tori Tori no Mi" in reference to Marco to actually make the page happen". I haven't been on OnePiece wiki in FOREVER so I didn't know about any previous discussion on this topic. I just saw on Jack's DF page that it had no Japanese, Romanized nor Official English name and thought that odd. I didn't think this wiki did that, so I asked a question about Marco's DF in the same regard. So, we'll wait on an SBS question to be answered about the latters DF or sometime later in the manga for atleast the Tori Tori part to show up to get that page going. All to state the obvious. But I understand. #facts lol Kyroux (talk) 20:49, January 2, 2017 (UTC)